Ice Tower
The Ice Tower is a tower focused primarily on temporarily halting bloons. Stats The base tower costs $295 on easy, $350 on medium, $375 on hard, $420 on insane, and $490 on impoppable. It attacks slowly, only attacking 0.48 times a second; it has short range as well. It keeps bloons frozen for a short time; frozen bloons cannot be popped by ordinary sharp attacks. It can't freeze MOAB-class bloons besides the Mini-MOAB. Upgrades Path 1 Enhanced Freeze This enhanced Ice Tower has a larger freeze area and freezes bloons for longer. The description pretty much says it all. Snap Freeze The tower freezes so fast the bloons pop once before freezing. This upgrade lets the tower damage bloons, and have ice-resisting bloons frozen, if their parent is popped by an Ice Tower with this upgrade. Against large crowds of bloons, this can be deadly. Arctic Wind Super cold aura that slows all bloons that come near the tower. In addition the regular freeze effect of the tower has a much larger area. The slowing effect slows all non-MOAB-class bloons, including ones that resist freezing. This effect can be extremely useful, especially for making the cleaning up of the children of MOABs. It slows bloons to 40% of their current speed. Bitter Cold Chilly aura now causes super slowdown. This increases the slowing power, from 40% to 20%. It also increases the tower's range slightly. The bitter cold aura also causes a slight slowdown effect in MOAB-class bloons, albeit not much, as it drops them to 90% their current speed. Viral Frost Bloons are frozen so cold that freeze all bloons that come in contact with them, spreading the freeze like a virus. Exactly what the description says. The viral frost does not spread to MOAB-class bloons barring the Mini-MOAB. Snap Freeze is not transferred. Table WIP Path 2 Permafrost Makes the bloons so cold that they move slowly even after thawing out. The slowing only afflicts the outermost layer of the bloon; Mini-MOABs remain slowed until fully popped. Bloons are slowed to about 60% their maximum speed. Deep Freeze Freezes 2 layers of bloons instead of 1. Exactly what the description says. The second layer does not get the effects of Permafrost. Ice Shards Creates razor sharp pieces of ice on frozen bloons that, when they pop, fly out and pop more bloons. The shards of ice can pierce up to 5 bloons (including frozen bloons) but cannot pop lead bloons without outside help. If the tower also has Snap Freeze, the bloons release ice shards as soon as they are frozen. In later levels, the power of Ice Shards Ice Towers, coupled with support that can target and pop MOAB-class bloons, can be a deadly force, with the tower utterly destroying mobs of Ceramic bloons. Frozen Mini-MOABs release 5 times as many shards. Absolute Zero Absolute Zero Ability: Freezes the entire screen of bloons for 4 seconds. Does not affect MOAB-class bloons. Adds the described ability to the tower. Does not change the function of the tower besides adding the ability. The ability takes 90 seconds to recharge. Temporal Chill Temporal Chill Ability: Freezes time entirely for 8 seconds, only letting Ice Towers and time-based towers attack. Absolute Zero ability is not replaced, giving the Ice Tower two abilities. Temporal Chill also does not halt Temples of The Monkey God. The ability takes 200 seconds to recharge. Other tower's abilities still function, even if they aren't allowed to attack. Table WIP